polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Walesball
and some non religious'Walesball' is a Celtic countryball that resides in the south-west region of Great Britainball known for its rugged coastline, mountainous national parks, distinctive language and Celtic culture. Walesball can not into independence, Union Jack or Welsh Pride, but can into sheep, Fair Trade, Six Nations and an old language. However, the Welsh Language is near-incomprehensible, and looks like spam typed on a keyboard. Statistically, only 19.1% of the population speak Welsh, according to a 2011 survey. Llanfairpwll....ball Walesball is home to one of the longest place names in the world, and the longest place name in all of Europe; "Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch" which is located north-west of the country, on an island just off the mainland named Ynys Môn '(''Anglesey.) ''The name translates to "''St Mary's church in the hollow of the white hazel near to the fierce whirlpool and the church of St Tysilio of the red cave." It is blatant that Wales can into long. History ''Y Ddraig Goch'' The Dragon on Wales' flag is known as "Y Ddraig Goch." (Welsh for "The Red Dragon'") and has its roots deep within Welsh culture and folklore. Back in the fifth century the Celtic King Vortigern chose Dinas Emrys as the site for his castle. From here he hoped to escape the Saxonballs but his plans for a fortress weren't easily achieved. Every night the royal masons would lay down their tools only to return the next day to find they'd vanished and their carefully crafted walls had fallen down. And so it went on, day after day until Vortigern was forced to seek the help of sorcerers and magicians. They advised that the ground should be sprinkled with the blood of a child born to a human mother and a father from the ‘other world’.A search was launched and eventually the child was found in Caer Myrddin (Carmarthen) and preparations for the sacrifice were made. But the child, Myrddin Emrys, was no ordinary child. In fact, he was Merlin, the wizard. Merlin convinced Vortigern that two dragons lay sleeping under a lake inside the mountain and it was they that were destroying the foundations of his fortress. Convinced the boy was right, Vortigern commanded his labourers to dig deep into the mountain. They did as they were told and discovered an underground lake, just as Merlin had predicted. Once drained, the red and white dragons that lay sleeping there awoke and began to fight. The white dragon represented the Saxonballs and the red dragon the Welshball. Eventually the white dragon fled and the red dragon returned quietly to his lair. Vortigern’s castle was built and duly named after Dinas Emrys in honour of Merlin, and the red dragon has been celebrated ever since. Not convinced? In 1945 the site was excavated by archaeologists who discovered a lake and the ruins of the fortress dating to Vortigern’s time. The walls all showed signs of having been rebuilt several times… ''Tread carefully if you explore this hill. A dragon sleeps beneath it. Relationships * UKball: Wales' superior whom constantly yells at him about his Welsh stuff. * Scotlandball: Wales' cousin and fellow Celtic from up North. Still angry about how Wales didn't revolt against Englandball the way Scotlandball did with the aid of Mel Gibson. Also think he's a monster for eating haggis. * New Zealandball: Good friend, like to do dirty deeds together. * Irelandball: Somehow Irelandball and Walesball get along well despite very seldom being able to understand one another. They sometimes get into arguments over wales not conforming and Ireland conforming 100% iykwim * Bhutanball: D̶IRTY ASIAN FLAG STEALER Good friend from Asia. * Japanball: Continuous misunderstandings.Thinks Walesball is a whale and must be hunted down! Japanall has found that harpoons do not work on Walesball, so Japanball did make anime about it. Also confuses Walesball with a Dragonball. Comics WalesvsEngland&Ireland.png 6OO7XEG.png Cannot+into+offer+britain+talks+to+the+countries+of+great ade308 4971522.png Wales.png N27xghs.png Walesball.png Sd06SiH.png GJ3e4EU.png vsz3ohI.png KZpUA.png Qp7q7fb.png ZtlikzY.png KSmkGGR.png 1c6iNhJ.png SxEmfYW.png Category:British Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Europe Category:Commonwealth Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Wanted Independence Category:Celtic Category:UK Category:OCSE Category:OSCE Category:Tea Category:Retarded Category:Homosex Remover Category:Kebab Remover Category:Welsh Speaking Countryball